


Sex and Candy

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking blood, F/M, Gore, Het Sex, canibalisim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Sam and Ruby prepare to take Lillith down in a less than conventional way





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



Ruby was nearly thrumming with excitement. All of her planing all of her hard work was coming to a head tonight. All of the time she had spent running and afraid from her own kind, from angels, was going to be worth it tonight. Tonight her Lord would rise. Tonight he would reward her for her loyalty and she would pledge herself to him.

The very thought of it made her panties wet.

And there was Sam. Outside, leaning against the car, spaced out. Who knew where his mind was. Pure, perfect, bright, beautiful Sam. He was a walking contradiction. The dark was in him. Laying deep inside. Insidious, delicious. It pushed to the surface in waves. It was what she loved most about him.

But then there was the light too. Sam's hope. Cloying and sweet. He clung to it like a child. He was so good and noble. Caring to much too often and about complete strangers . She didn't know how he could live like that. How the weight of his heart didn't destroy him.

It was disgusting.

It was the dark she nurtured. She watched it grow within Sam like a weed. It made her proud. Like a mother. But Sam kept trying to push it back. He was doing it now.

She pushed her distaste deep down to her belly as she approached Sam. Nothing would sour her mood. Not even a bout of Sams conscious.  
  


“Sam... You're head in the game here?” She asked.

“I'm good.” He replied. “Its good.”

She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from snapping and ruining the whole thing. “You okay?” she asked. This was the last thing she needed right now.

“I just said I was.” Sam replied. Ooh great. He is going to be cryptic.

“Look I know hand holding isn't really my thing... But still, Dean did was wrong.” She needed him to get past this so they could get moving. He had a lot of blood to drink to get himself juiced up for Lilith. Lucifer was so close she could almost taste him. At the same time, she couldn't believe that Dean would do that to him. That he of all people told Sam to never come back if he left “You will patch things up when this is done.”

“I can feel it inside me Ruby. I've changed. For good. And there is no going back... Anyway, lets get this get this done and over with.” Sam said. His face was full blown puppy and Ruby kind of wanted to kick him

However, On the bright side, He had just told her that he was changed. She knew he hadn't. not really. He was still a bleeding heart. But if he thought he was big and bad now, awesome, That just meant he was a step closer to getting the job done.

~

He was beautiful when he tortured Lilith’s chef. Sam got so sure of himself when he was in power. It wasn't even cocky. It was more like he finally had the right size shoes on. Unchecked and cruel. Maybe even a little evil. She loved that part of him almost as much as she loved Lucifer. It was moments like this that she could forget that his good side existed.

But then he had to go and ruin the moment by going soft when he heard the meat suit begging. That stupid cunt. She had Sam suggesting that they find a different demon for Sam to drink. It took more willpower than Ruby liked to admit to keep herself from snapping his head off.

“Sam, No! ” Okay so he would probably still think that was snappy... “That 'ooh please don't hurt me' act is just that, an act.”

“So? She is still in there. Still human. She is still going to feel it.”

“We do NOT have time for this Sam. Lets go. Its not like you haven't done this before. Come on.” She thanked Lucifer that Sam didn't need any more persuading. They hauled the demon into the car and set off to where Lilith was supposed to show.

Outside the church, Sam had one final push of doubt. He listened to the message that Dean had left on his phone hours ago. Fuck did those boys have issues. It was too easy to get into Sam's phone and tweak the message to push Sam over the edge

They started bleeding the bitch. The place had been abandoned for a while and there was no one around to listen to her screaming. Ruby watched with her tongue between her teeth as the demon flickered in between swearing and snapping at Ruby and crying and wailing as the human girl.

Soon enough, the girl was dead. Not a moment too soon. Ruby was beginning to get fed up with her wailing. Sam knelt on the ground beside their victim. She could see him shivering from where she stood arms crossed. “Hey big boy. Want some of mine to get you started?” She asked him.

Sam hesitated then stood. He went to Ruby and picked her up, pressing her back against the weathered stone of the church. “Give it to me.” Finally he was moved to action. She could see his pupils dilated already. Her blood was like crack to him. She loved it.

Ruby smiled at Sam sugar sweet and used the knife to cut her collar bone. Sam's mouth sealed around the wound and began to suck. She couldn't help but moan at the feeling. It was such a unique and erotic feeling to have some one pull on your veins like that. He spun them around and pressed Ruby into the ground next to the dead girl.

“ Nnngh good boy Sam. Keep drinking.” Ruby told him. She could feel the press of his erection in his jeans. Pressing against her sweet spot. She grinned and started working out of her Jeans. Sam pulled back from her, mouth red, almost black in the moon light. He looked dark and evil and beautiful.

He worked his jeans open then pressed her legs up to her chest to slide into her. She let him fuck her like that for a few minutes before she wrapped her legs around him and flipped them. Sam landed on his back closer to the dead demon. Ruby pulled off her shirt, letting Sam sit up to squeeze her pale breasts.

She allowed him this for a moment then pushed him back down. They had a job to do and she was so close to meeting her goal. So close that the goosebumps on her skin were more from the thrill of seeing Lucifer free within the next hour than it was from riding Sam.

She reached for one of the containers filled with blood. She pulled off the cap and started to feed it to Sam as she fucked him. She kept her ass close to his body. Kept his cock nice and deep within her, rolling her hips in figure eights as Sam Drank. His hands were tight on her hips as she worked him

When the first container was empty, Ruby got an idea. If Sam could get stronger on Demon blood, How much stronger could he get off of flesh. She grinned and moved off Sam just long enough to cut into the dead demon's chest and cut a generous slice of flesh.

By now Sam was too far gone to process. Ruby rocked her hips and cut off a piece. “Here Sammy. Eat this and get nice and strong for me.”

Sam moaned, his eyes dark with sex and blood. They were almost black. Fuck that was hot. He opened his mouth to eat the slice of skin. “Mmm Good Boy.” She told him. She rolled her hips to feel the slide of his cock inside her. Nice and fat and _deep._  


He was so good to her like this. All doped up on blood. She could probably feed him his own brother and he'd never know the difference. They washed down slices of the demon with liters of blood until Sam was begging for more. Not blood. More flesh more meat.

Grinning, Ruby cut the demon's heart out. She cut a slice and fed it to Sam. He ate it ravenously. Now, His eyes WERE black. She found herself hoping that Sam would make a good vessel for Lucifer. He was so fucking hot.

When Sam had swallowed that offering, he leaned up to kiss her, smearing her mouth with red. He took the heart in his hands then and thrust up into her, hard. He brought the heart to his mouth and bit into it with a sickening squishing, ripping sound.

Ruby cried out in pleasure. She brought her hands up to pinch both nipples. She fucked back harder onto Sam's cock as he ate. He was eating a fucking human heart and this was possibly the best sex she had ever had. The more he ate, the worse the mess got.

Blood trickled down his muscular for-arms in gory beauty. He was red and slick from his nose down his neck. His shirt was ruined. He didn't stop-. He continued to eat and fuck up into her like a man who hadn't eaten in weeks.

Soon the heart was gone. He had eaten the entire thing and Ruby was looking down at a blood covered black eyed Sam. He grabbed her hips then and manhandled her onto her hands and knees, face inches away from the mess of the demon's chest. Sam bent to suck the lifeless nipple of the corpse into his mouth before pulling back and gripping Ruby's hair. He fucked into her unceremoniously.

“SAM!” She yelled. The Winchester just growled and fucked her harder. Her chest was covered in blood now from where it pressed into the corpse as he fucked her. She cried out with every thrust. She had thought he was done eating when Sam reached past her to eat more. It was like she had created a monster. Like now that he had tasted human flesh, he couldn't get enough.

He fucked her until he came. He pulled her back from the mutilated corpse so he could lick up the blood that was dripping from her breasts. It was that, that made her come.

Looking over at the decimated corpse, she couldn't believe that Sam had eaten as much as he did, drank as much as he did. Her fingers trailed to his belly, convinced that it should be swollen. To her regret, it wasn't. Still. He had drunk a demon. Ate its heart and more. Now all of it was in Sam's belly and coursing through his veins.

Ruby got up to clean them both off with as best she could with a cloth and a bottle of water. Thank Lucifer that she had thought to bring a change of clothes for them both. They both got dressed and they were ready to go.

They entered the church to face Lilith together. Sam filled with power and Ruby filled with Sam's Cum

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to OutoftheAshes for helping me along with this difficult fill


End file.
